


Furkhu âzyungâlh

by Rabentochter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Child!Frodo, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern AU, Professor Thorin, Schlechte Anmacher, Soulmates AU, Student Bilbo, Uni AU, aber auch gute, aber eigentlich sehr lustig, author!Bilbo, baby!Bilbo, mentions of mpreg, schlechte witze, shakespeare pick up line, spy AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Drabbles, wo Thorin und Bilbo schlechte Anmachen bringen, da es viel zu einfach ist, Leute normal anzureden. Oder sie sich streiten, auf Khuzdul labern oder halt mal Sindarin, weil Westron kann ja jeder. Die EM-Drabble-Einlöse-Fanfiktion, wo Bagginshield dran glauben darf. 26 Drabbles, jeden Tag ein Update! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hi :D  
> Beim Rudel gab es den EM-Drabble Wettbewerb. Man tippt Spiele und für jedes verlorene Spiel schreibt man eine Drabble. Ich habe 26 falsche getippt (Alle Dts Spiele richtig, außer das gegen Frankreich. Und mal im Ernst, wenn der Schiri unparteiisch war, dann bin ich die Wüstenmaus von Erebor.) und 26 Drabbles werdet ihr erhalten. Das ich eigentlich im Juni eine Bagginshield-FF hochladen wollte, ist mir bewusst. Aber ich hatte nen Hänger und hab jetzt eine neue angefangen. Ätsch.   
> Bis dahin, jeden Tag eine Bagginshield Drabble. Yei :D
> 
> LG :D
> 
> Cheers, Sesil :P
> 
> (P.S. Langes Nachwort kann ja jeder...)

Der Fremde in dem Shire wirkte leicht verloren. Bilbo beobachtete mit großen Spaß wie der Zwerg zum zweiten? Mal links abbog. An genau der gleichen Stelle. Nur ein paar Minuten später tauchte der Zwerg schon wieder auf, nachdem er den Kreis fertig gelaufen war. Bilbo entschloss sich dazu, dem Zwerg zu helfen. 

„Master Zwerg, kann man euch helfen?“, fragte Bilbo den verlorenen Zwerg. 

Der Zwerg drehte sich um und sah Bilbo tief einige Momente lang in die Augen. „In der Tat. Ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Karte mit euch? Es scheint so, als hätte ich mich in euren Augen verloren.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich fühl mich nicht wohl auf Dates“, gestand Thorin gleich am Anfang Bilbo. „Da ist immer diese Stille, wo keiner weiß, was er sagen soll und es ist dann auch noch peinlich.“   
Bilbo nickte.  
Zum Glück fanden sie ganz schnell ein Gesprächsthema, Actionfilme. Vor allem redeten sie über James Bond. Thorin fand die Filme nicht schlecht, allerdings unrealistisch. Bilbo hingegen liebte die Filme.   
Thorin verschwand schließlich aufs Klo und Bilbo nahm sich seinen Kugelschreiber. Er wollte seine Nummer aufschreiben und Thorin geben, damit sie in Kontakt bleiben konnte. 

Als er den Stift aber aufdrehte, kam nicht eine Miene hervor, sondern ein Laserstrahl. Er brannte ein Loch in den Tisch. Bilbo drehte den Stift wieder zu und legte ihn zurück auf seinen Platz.   
Thorin kam zurück und runzelte die Stirn. 

„Wolltest du mir nicht deine Nummer aufschreiben?“ Bilbo sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bilbo?“ Bilbo deutete auf das Loch in dem Tisch. Thorin stöhnte auf.   
„Oh, Scheiße. Ich hab dir den falschen Stift gegeben.“ Bilbo grinste aufgeregt. „Du hast einen Laserstift. Bist du Agent?“ 

Thorin nickte. „Arbeite für den MI6. Schon seit neun Jahren, sag bitte niemanden das mit dem Stift.“ Bilbo nickte.

 

„Du hast einen Laserstift.“, murmelte er begeistert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh ein Laserstift :3


	3. Chapter 3

„Kommst du mit, mein Dieb?“, fragte Thorin den Hobbit und bot ihm seinen Arm an zum Geleit.   
„Wohin geht’s?“ Bilbo sah den Zwergen König neugierig an.   
Der lächelte ihn an und ging mit ihm den Weg links entlang. Schließlich blieben sie stehen. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Dieb.“ Bilbo errötete und auf Thorins Kopfnicken hin, öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum. Nur war der Raum kein Raum, sondern ein Garten.   
„Gefällt es dir, mein Dieb?“   
„Ja“, murmelte Bilbo. „Aber warum nennst du mich deinen Dieb?“   
Thorin sah Bilbo schmunzelnd an. 

„Weil du mein Herz geklaut hast, men ghivashel.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters per day keep the school away ... so war doch der Spruch, oder? xD


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin lag entspannt in dem Bett, obwohl ihm der Fremde gerade ein Messer an die Kehle drückte. „Süße Locken.“   
„Ich hab ein Messer an deine Kehle gedrückt. Ich will dich umbringen. Könntest du bitte Furcht zeigen?“ Der Assassine sah Thorin verzweifelt an.   
„Du bist nicht mal der Erste, der das tun will. Irgendwann verliert man seine Angst. Und deine Locken sehen wirklich flauschig aus.“   
Der Assassine schnüffelte. „Scheiße man, du hast was genommen. Du bist high.“   
Thorin nickte. „Ja. Daher lade ich dich auf einen Kaffee um zwei ein.“   
Der Killer seufzte tief. „Bei dir läuft echt was schief, man.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus dieser Drabble entstand diese Geschichte: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225596


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo wusste, dass es wirklich schreckliche Anmachen gab. Er hatte wirklich Dussel, dass bis jetzt noch keiner eine an ihm ausprobiert hatte. Zugegeben, der Mann war praktisch Sex auf Beinen, mit den schwarzen Haaren und den strahlend blauen Augen und Muskeln und der Stimme, aber musste er diese Stimme so missbrauchen? 

„Ich bin Bilbo“, so hatte er sich vorgestellt. 

Sein Gegenüber hatte geantwortet mit: „Thorin. Sitzt du eigentlich den ganzen Tag in einem Haufen Zucker? Dein Hinter ist so unglaublich süß.“ 

Bilbo verschlug es einfach nur die Sprache. 

Thorin bekam seine Handynummer. Sein Hintern war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war Bofurs Schuld, dass Bilbo im Internet mit fremden Leuten chattete.

Oft auf Instagram, da Bilbo des Öfteren Inspirationen für sein Buch durch die vielen Bilder bekam. Und aus ein paar hinterlassenen Kommentaren wurde oft über „direct massage“ ein langer, langer Chat.

„ _Wie würdest du dich in drei Worten selbst beschreiben_?“, schrieb der User Thor_in.Durin, mit dem Bilbo schon eine Weile schrieb, er überlegte auch schon, Thorin mal zu treffen.

 

„ _Lustig. Verfressen. Ruhig_ “, antwortete Bilbo. „Wie würdest du dich selbst beschreiben? :)“, fragte Bilbo dann.

„ _Großartig im Bett._ “

„ _Das muss ich erst selbst erleben, um Das glauben zu können_.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Das ist dein Sohn.“   
„Ich dachte, es wäre unser Sohn“, meinte Thorin und sah Bilbo verraten an.   
„Aber jetzt bin ich wieder schuld, ich verstehe schon. Gib ruhig mir die Schuld.“  
Bilbo nickte. „Wie gesagt, ist dein Sohn. Du wirst deswegen auch mit dem Direktor reden. Nicht ich.“ 

Thorin verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kauf dir einen Hund, wenn du dahin gehst.“ 

„Nein.“, meinte Bilbo mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Eine Sauna.“  
„Nein.“   
„Eine Bäckerei.“  
„Immer noch nein.“ 

„Ich will nicht zu Thranduil, Bilbo, Gnade.“

„Dein Sohn hat Mr. Galion den Mittelfinger gezeigt. Mein Sohn ist gut erzogen, der würde sowas niemals machen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entweder haben sie Frodo adoptiert oder es ist Mpreg. Keine Ahnung. Ich hab Mpreg gelesen, als ich die geschrieben hab. Und Gurken gegessen.   
> Gurken sind toll ~
> 
> LG :D
> 
> Cheers, Sesil :P


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin wusste, dass Bilbo Baggins eine Leseratte höchster Güte war.   
Es gab keine Minute, wo der Student nicht seine Nase in eins seiner unzählig vielen Bücher vergrub.   
Bilbo schien sich immer zwischen den Buchstaben zu verlieren und Thorin fand es einfach nur süß.   
So wie Bilbo generell war. 

Süß. 

Thorin wollte unbedingt nach einem Date fragen. Aber er brauchte dazu den passenden Spruch, um nicht ab zu blitzen. Schließlich, nach vielen Suchen, hatte er einen.

Seinen Mut zusammenkratzend, tippte er dem blonden Lockenkopf auf die Schulter. 

„Romeo und Julia, Akt 3, Scene 5, Zeile 176. Kaffee?“ 

Bilbo grinste ihn an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Capulet: „You´re too hot.“


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, dachte sich Bilbo, als er den neuen Professor anstarrte.

Es war sein erster Tag an der Uni und oh, verdammt. Prim stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. 

„Der Professor ist ein echter Hingucker, denkst du nicht auch?“ 

Bilbo konnte nur nicken und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden. Der Professor stellte sich vor und Gänsehaut erschien auf Bilbos Armen.   
Prim kicherte, als sie das bemerkte.  
„Was glaubst du, wie der wohl im Bett ist?“

„Gut“, krächzte Bilbo und versuchte, sich nicht an gestern Nacht zu erinnern, wo er mit seinem neuen Professor gevögelt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over and out, bis morgen! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo war ein absoluter Serienfan. Leider war er da in seinem Bekanntenkreis ziemlich alleine. Es war traurig.  
Als er spazieren ging, sah er einen Mann in einem Game Of Thrones T-Shirt an der Busstation stehen. Bilbo leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen ein männlicher Fan und dann auch noch so heiß? Heute musste sein Glückstag sein. 

Als Bilbo an der Busstation angekommen war, versuchte er sein Glück: „Ist dein Nachname zufälligerweise Winter? Denn dann wirst du bald kommen.“ 

 

Der Mann schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Was?“   
„Das Motto der Starks?“   
Bilbo wurde leicht verzweifelt. „Ich kenn die Serie nicht“, meint der Schwarzhaarige seufzend, „Ich fand den Wolf nur cool, deswegen hab ich es bestellt.“ 

„Ist nicht wahr“, stöhnt Bilbo auf. Da glaubte er endlich einen Fan gefunden zu haben und dann war es nicht so.   
„Tut mir leid.“ Bilbo winkte traurig ab.   
„Ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hatte mich nur darauf gefreut, endlich einen Serienfan zu finden und endlich mit jemanden darüber reden zu können.“ 

„Ich bin Thorin“, stellte sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich vor und lächelte Bilbo an. „Bilbo Baggins.“ 

„Ist die Serie gut?“, fragte Thorin ihn dann. Bilbo nickte begeistert. „Die Beste, meiner Meinung nach.“   
„Dann zeig sie mir doch.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist ungefähr das Traurigste, was einem Fan passieren kann. Jmd ansprechen, der Merch anhat und der hat dann ka, von was du da laberst. Hier und heute, mein Erlebnis. Ging nur so aus, dass ich mich dann davon geschlichen hab, weil das wirklich, wirklich peinlich war XD
> 
> Aber! *trööööt trööööööt* Kennt ihr Luna Lion? Ja? Nein?  
> Dieses Mädchen ist unglaublich! Da malt die mir einfach Fanart! Und... ES IST SO MEGA FRICKY FUCKIN GOOOOOOOOOOD   
> https://twitter.com/Rabentochter_/status/760876527328325632   
> (Ich hab das einfach mal hochgeladen.) DAS IST SO COOL UND HOLY MOLY SHITTYFRICKIY  
> DANKE.  
> FÜHL DICH ABGEKNUTSCHT UND GEKUSCHELT VON MIR! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin drückte dem Lockenkopf einen Eisbeutel an das Auge. „Es tut mir so leid“, meinte Thorin ernst, „Aber warum läufst du auch geradewegs auf eine Wand zu und rein?“ 

Der Andere sah ihn unter seine Wimpern ernst an.   
„Ich war so verzaubert von deiner Schönheit, ich konnte nicht mehr auf meinen Weg achten“, erklärte der Lockenkopf und grinste schwach, „Ich brauche jetzt deinen Namen und deine Nummer, für die Versicherung. Und mich.“   
Thorin schnaubte. „Thorin Durin, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“   
„Bilbo“, meinte dieser und drückte Thorin sein Handy in die andere Hand, um einen neuen Kontakt zu speichern.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, fragte Dwalin Thorin, auf den die Flasche gerade zeigte.  
„Wahrheit“, antwortete Thorin und griff nach seiner Flasche Bier.  
„Wie heiß findest du Bilbo, auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10?“, wollte Dwalin grinsend wissen.

Bilbo verschluckte sich. Bofur klopfte ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken.   
„Neun“, erwiderte Thorin sofort, sah dann zu Bilbo und ihm tief in die grünen Augen, „Ich bin die Eins, die du brauchst, um komplett zu sein.“   
Damit drehte er die Flasche weiter, sie deutete auf Norí, aber seine Augen blickten weiterhin zu Bilbo, der immer roter wurde. „Idiot“, flüsterte Bilbo leise. Thorin zwinkerte.


	13. Chapter 13

Es war ihr fünfjähriges Jubiläum.   
Thorin hatte Bilbo in ein Restaurant eingeladen, um es gebührend zu feiern. Liebe ging bekanntlich durch den Magen.   
Bilbo runzelte die Stirn, als Geigenmusik ertönte und die Gespräche verstummten und Thorin vor ihm auf ein Knie sank. Sein Herz blieb erstmal für ein paar Momente stehen. 

„Bilbo Baggins“, begann Thorin schließlich und seine blauen Augen suchten die Seinen,  
„Wir sind inzwischen seit fünf Jahren zusammen. Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt. Und ich liebe es, jeden Morgen neben dir aufzuwachen.   
Aber nichts hält für immer, Bilbo.  
Daher möchte ich dich fragen; Willst du mein Nichts sein?“


	14. Chapter 14

„Hoffentlich wird dieser August besser“, murmelt Bilbo und kuschelt sich enger an Thorin.  
„Letztes Mal hat es in den Ferien eigentlich nur geregnet, wir konnten gar nichts unternehmen.“   
Thorin beginnt zu lachen.   
Bilbo blickt seinen Freund bewildert an. „Thorin?“ Der Angesprochen lacht weiter. „Okay, was ist los?“   
Thorin winkt ab. „Nichts. Es ist nur…“ „Jaa…?“ 

Thorin grinst ihn breit an. „Der letzte Sommer war halt einfach nur 08/15, nicht wahr?“ 

Bilbo blickt ihn sprachlos an. „Wie konntest du nur?“, stöhnt er auf und schlägt Thorin. „Das war einfach nur unangebracht von dir.“  
„Nein, der war super.“, widerspricht Thorin ihm lachend.


	15. Chapter 15

„Geht’s deinem Neffen gut?“ Bilbo sah den Zwergen König an. Thorin hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Also, psychisch.“   
„Denke schon. Warum?“   
„Erzählt der immer solche Geschichten?“ Thorin versuchte sich auf das Geplapper seines jüngsten Neffen zu konzentrieren. 

„Ich vergrub meine Zähne in das saftige, weiche Fleisch. Und der Saft sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus und war so köstlich. Das Geräusch, als ich einen Teil herausgerissen habe…“  
„Kíli! Hörst du bitte auf, so von deinem Apfel zu sprechen?!“ Thorin drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Meisterdieb herum.   
„Ihm geht’s gut.“, versicherte er Bilbo. „Aber so redet er immer von seinen Äpfeln.“


	16. Chapter 16

Skittles hatten eine interessante Wirkung auf Bilbo. Er verlor so ziemlich alles an Schüchternheit.   
„Willst du mal einen Regenbogen schmecken?“, fragte er den großen Schwarzhaarigen, den er schon seit einer Weile mit den Augen fickte. Dieser Hintern, diese Augen, so nommi.   
„Ich hab Skittles in meinem Mund“, flüsterte Bilbo dann verschwörerisch und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.   
„Bilbo, nein!“ Ori stürmte zu ihm und drückte Bilbo eine Hand auf den Mund.   
„Es tut mir leid. die Skittles machen irgendwas mit ihm.“ Der Mann lachte leise und drückte Bilbo eine Karte in die Hand. „Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder normal bist.“


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sind Pokémon-Go Aus eigentlich noch aktuell? xD

Bilbo stand an der Kirche und ging seine Pokémon kritisch durch. Sein Pinsir hatte zwar 700cp, aber das reichte wohl eher nicht aus gegen die 1300cp des Geodude. Verdammt. Was hatte er denn noch? Warum war Frodo nicht hier, der könnte ihm wenigstens erklären, was Stein überlegen war.   
„Onkel, da hinten ist ein Relaxo!“ Bilbo drehte sich um und sah zwei kleine Racker auf ihn zurasen. Der Onkel blieb bei Bilbo stehen und sah sich neugierig die Pokémon an.   
„Versuch es mit dem Bulbasur.“ Er lächelte Bilbo an. „Aber wenn ich ein Pokémon wählen müsste, würde ich lieber dich nehmen.“


	18. Chapter 18

Bilbo fühlte sich beobachtet. Er griff nervös seinen Bierbecher fester und versuchte, sich nicht von den Blicken irritieren zu lassen. „Er heißt Thorin Durin, ist zwei Semester über dir und studiert Jura.“  
Prim tauchte auf einmal bei ihm auf und grinste ihn vielversprechend an. „Will ich wissen, woher du das jetzt weißt?“  
Sie zwinkerte ihn an. „Oh, er kommt auf dich zu.“  
Bilbo riss die Augen auf und dreht sich um, als ihm jemand an die Schulter tippt. Thorin lächelte ihn schräg an. „Bist du Netflix, ich könnte dich stundenlang beobachten.“  
„Nein, ich bin Bilbo, aber danke.“ Prim lachte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, mein PC hatte Urlaub ... Den ich nicht erlaubt habe *pff*

„Das ist ein Hobbit, Thorin.“   
Thorin besah sich das kleine Wesen genauer. Es hatte spitze Ohren, haarige Füße und große, grüne Augen.  
„Wir haben ihn auf dem Weg hierher aufgegabelt.“   
„Und seine Eltern?“   
„Orcs.“   
Bei dem Wort zuckte der kleine Hobbit zusammen und sah sich panisch um. „Er heißt Bilbo und ist sieben.“ Dís lächelte ihren Bruder an, der den kleinen Bilbo auf den Arm nahm. Bilbo versteckte sein Gesicht in Thorins Haaren und hielt sich an dem blauen Umhang fest. Thorin lächelte leicht. „Er ist süß, nicht wahr.“  
Thorin nickte nur. „Willkommen in Ered Luin, Bilbo“, flüsterte er leise.


	20. Chapter 20

Bilbo Baggins war ein Autor und sein letztes Buch „Der Hobbit“, schlug auf dem Büchermarkt ein wie eine Bombe.   
„Morgen. Autogrammstunde um 12 bis 16 Uhr.“ Nori, sein Agent, drängte ihn gerne zu Autogrammstunden.   
„Muss das sein?“ Bilbo war nicht sonderlich angetan. Nori nickte. Nachts träumte Bilbo von seiner Geschichte. Sein ganzes Leben lang träumte er schon von einem Hobbit, der einem Zwerg half, sein Zuhause zurückzuholen. Irgendwann hatte Bilbo es nicht mehr aushalten können und alles niedergeschrieben. Dank Nori war das Buch aber erst so ein Erfolg geworden. 

Bilbo unterschrieb eine Ausgabe nach der anderen und ehrlich gesagt, irgendwann konnte er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr sehen. Es waren nur noch 2 Stunden. Eine weitere Ausgabe wurde vor ihn hingelegt.   
„Für wen?“, fragte Bilbo müde und schlug den Deckel auf, um innen signieren zu können. Doch dann erstarrte er. 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.“

„Thorin Durin.“ 

Bilbo erstarrte. In seinem Kopf formte sich eine neue Szene, die er davor noch nie gehabt hatte. Der sterbende Zwerg versprach dem Hobbit, ihn in seinem nächsten Leben zu suchen und zu finden. Er lächelte den nicht ganz so fremden Fremden an. „Du hast dir aber echt Zeit gelassen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doppeldrabble. Hatte da Lust auf ein Soulmate AU.  
> Übersetzt man das echt mit "Seelengefährte"? xD Manchmal... also da... bereue ich es, so viel englische FFs zu lesen, deutsch beginnt echt komisch zu klingen xD


	21. Chapter 21

„Nein.“   
Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf, noch ehe Thorin den Mund aufmachen konnte. 

„Du bringst jetzt nicht schon wieder eine Anmache. Wir gehen jetzt sofort Kaffee trinken, dann schauen wir, wie es läuft, nur bitte, bitte lass die Anmachen sein. Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören.“   
Thorin grinste ihn an, bot ihm seinen Arm und führte ihn zu einem Kaffee.   
„Haben sie dich so genervt?“   
Bilbo nickte. „Sie wurden immer schlechter.“  
„Mir gingen langsam die Ideen aus“, meinte Thorin schulterzuckend und schob für Bilbo den Stuhl zurück. „Was wärs heute gewesen?“   
„Hast du Magneten geschluckt, denn ich finde dich so anziehend.“


	22. Chapter 22

Thorin presste Bilbo Küsse in den Nacken, verteilte sie zufällig.

Bilbo grummelte, als er aufwachte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Morgen.“

Thorin summte zustimmend und küsste die Ohrenspitze seines Hobbits.

Bilbo erschauerte. „Was tust du?“, fragte er schläfrig.   
„Küsse sind doch die Sprache der Liebe, oder?“ Thorin grinste Bilbo an. Der nickte langsam. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, du Idiot?“, murmelte Bilbo und strich seinem Mann über die haarige Brust. Thorin lehnte sich über Bilbo, sodass ihre Lippen nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Wie wäre es dann jetzt mit einer langen und gründlichen Diskussion, _men âzyungâl_?“


	23. Chapter 23

Bilbo war sehr betrunken, als er mit Thorin in ein Gespräch kam.   
„Bist du Single?“, wurde er gefragt und Bilbo meinte in der Stimme Hoffnung zu hören.   
„Ich bin in einer Beziehung“, lallte er.   
Thorin schnaubte, nahm eine Denkerpose ein.   
„Dann lass uns mal überlegen, wie wir dich daraus kriegen können.“   
„Will ich da raus?“, begab Bilbo zu bedenken. Thorin nickte überzeugt und zog sich Bilbo auf den Schoss. „Willst du.“ Er strich Bilbo über die blonden Locken. „Du würdest sonst so viel verpassen. Das willst du gar nicht.“   
„Was würde ich denn verpassen?“, meint Bilbo. Thorin küsste ihn daraufhin.


	24. Chapter 24

Bilbo hasste Feueralarm um drei Uhr morgens. Er stand in seinem Pyjama draußen und beobachtete, wie die Feuerwehrleute das Feuer in den oberen Stockwerken löschten.   
„Es ist kalt“, murmelte er und rieb sich die Arme. 

„Ja, wem sagst du das?“ Bilbo drehte sich um und sah seinen Nachbarn von Apartment 5C, nur in einem Handtuch dastehen.  
„Oh scheiße“, entfuhr es Bilbo, nicht nur, weil Thorin in einem kurzen Handtuch dastand. 

„Ich bin grade von meiner Schwester zurückgekommen und wollte Duschen gehen“, meinte Thorin und hüpfte auf der Stelle rum.   
„Immerhin lohnt sich der Anblick.“ Thorin lachte auf bei Bilbos Bemerkung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab n Ding für Thorin, der Bilbo nur im Handtuch kennenlernt. Also.. so wirklich xD  
> *hust* Never Trust A Stranger *husthust* Schleichwerbung für eigene FF *huuuuust*


	25. Chapter 25

Mahal saß auf dem Boden und beobachtete seine dreizehn mutigsten Zwerge. Yavanna trat zu ihm.   
„Beobachtest du sie schon wieder?“ Mahal nickte.  
„Die Stein Riesen werden heute Nacht aktiv sein.“ Er sah, wie die Zwerge und der Hobbit sich durch den Regen kämpften.

„Dein Hobbit schlägt sich ganz wacker“, murmelte er schließlich.   
„Nur ganz wacker?“, meinte Yavanna empört.  
„Warte bloß ab, dieser Hobbit wird sie alle retten!“   
Mahal hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Das war ein Kompliment, meine Liebe.“ Yavanna bezweifelte dies sehr. Mahal grinste.   
„Immerhin werde ich den Hobbit in meinen Hallen begrüßen dürfen und nicht du in deinen Gärten.“


	26. Chapter 26

Er klopfte an der Tür in dem Berg. 

„Bilbo Baggins“, grüßte ihn ein großer, breiter Zwerg mit Hammer in der Hand, als die Tür aufschwang. „Wurde aber auch mal Zeit.“ 

Er griff Bilbo an der Hand und zog ihn herein. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich nach dir gefragt worden bin. Vor allem von deinem Thorin.“   
Bilbo lächelte.   
„Keine Sorge, die sind alle ganz nett“, redete der Zwerg weiter, „Wenn dir einer blöd kommt, sag Bescheid. Die werden mir nicht den einzigen Hobbit in meinen Hallen vergraulen.“ 

Er führte Bilbo in den Speisesaal. „Khazâd!“, brüllte er und Bilbo war erstaunt, als sein Kopf ihm gleich das Khuzdul mit übersetzte. Die Zwerge wurden still und sahen neugierig auf.  
„Das ist Bilbo Baggins. Der Hobbit aus dem Shire, der geholfen hat, Erebor zurückzuerobern.“   
Pfiffe ertönten und Essen wurde nach ihm geworfen.  
„Sie mögen dich. Aber was Anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.“   
Bilbo seufzte auf, Zwerge.   
„Und wo ist jetzt Thorin Oakenshield? Der wollte doch unbedingt seinen Hobbit hier haben, oder nicht? Ich hab extra Grünzeug von meiner Frau gegessen, damit sie ihn mir überlässt!“   
„Ihr seid Mahal“, japste Bilbo auf. 

„Ja. Übrigens, da ist Thorin. Knutsch mit ihm bitte rum.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als ich diese Drabbles anfing, wollte ich sie unbedingt damit enden lassen, dass Bilbo nach seinem Tod (wenn er beschlossen hat, diese komischen Inseln ihr wisst schon die Dinger da halt wo sie hingesegelt sind, genug Zeit verbracht hat und beschließt, dass er lange genug gelebt hat und dann endlich stirbt) zu Mahals Hallen kommt - weil da Thorin ist - und nicht zu Yavannas Beete.   
> Und... ungefähr so stelle ich mir das vor xD
> 
> Ihr tollen, tollen Menschen.   
> Danke euch allen so sehr, dass ihr mit Bilbo durch die vielen 08/15 Anmachen gelitten habt und auch, dass ihr einfach da wart. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut :D  
> Vor allem ein fettes Danke an Luna Lion & Schnuffel, die ja wirklich jede Drabble eine Review da gelassen haben :D 
> 
> Ich werde jetzt diese zwei komischen Striche vor "Das Leben von Liebhabern" setzen und damit... fertig. Aus. Kabuuuum ò.Ò  
> Demnächst sollten auch OS kommen und weitere FFs xD   
> Ich würde mich wie jeder Trottel auch über eine letzte Rückmeldung freuen *nicknick* In Form von Review, Kudos, und ... Essen. Ganz besonders Essen. :D
> 
> LG :D
> 
> Cheers, Sesil :P
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Hat sich das überhaupt einer durchgelesen? Mein ja nur... xD

**Author's Note:**

> Außerdem ist mir jetzt schon aufgefallen, dass ich die zwar auf ff.de gepostet habe, aber nicht hier xD


End file.
